


The Doctor's Care

by bzarcher



Series: Corruption [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Devil!Angela, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jackal!Fareeha, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mission Gone Wrong, Moicy, Pharmercy, Seduction, Sleep Deprivation, Teasing, Transformation, disguises, fatigue, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Strange dreams continue to plague Fareeha Amari. Dreams of the desert. Dreams of sand. Dreams where she isn't entirely human. Dreams where a strangely familiar pair of eyes watch her every move.As Overwatch accepts a mission in the city of Oasis, she has real concerns about their lack of information...and no idea that her dreams are about to become reality.





	The Doctor's Care

Fareeha yawned into her hand, trying not to disrupt the briefing.

She’d switched from tea to coffee a few weeks ago, but it didn’t make as much of an impact as she’d hoped.

The pills Brigitte had provided to help her sleep and push the strange dreams away had been less and less effective as time went on. Fareeha had finally stopped taking them altogether, and just tried to force herself to adapt.

She rarely woke feeling rested, but Fareeha had to admit that what she could remember of the dreams - _when_ she could remember them - was pleasurable. Sometimes sexual, but sometimes just that sense of running on the sand, delighting in the simple freedom of it. Other times she couldn’t remember details at all, but woke with a lingering sense of comfort. As if she’d spent the night being held by someone. Sometimes as if she’d been cuddled between two people, and despite the lingering fatigue Fareeha craved that feeling more and more.

Brigitte thought she needed a vacation.

Lena thought she needed to get laid.

Both probably had a point, but the more their ‘officially unofficial’ Overwatch was needed, the less time Fareeha had to even consider either.

Besides, she didn’t really think of herself as much of a one night stand sort of person.

Fareeha took another sip of the coffee, and forced herself to focus on the screen at the front of the room.

“Personally,” Winston said, “I’m not sure I like this, but the request was formally sent through the Oasis government, so we’re going to play along.”

That made Fareeha grimace. There were rumors that Oasis had ties to Talon, but nothing anyone could prove.

_Besides,_ she thought cynically, _it seems like the same rumors are going around about almost everyone, these days._

“It seems straightforward enough,” she observed as the map of the city’s center. “Cover the VIP’s route to the University, ensure no one attempts to disrupt them, and back.”

“Not much information about who might show up to ruin the party,” Jesse observed with a frown. “Can’t rightly say I like that.”

Winston nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Given what we know, I think preparing for a possible Talon attack is reasonable, but Athena is working to provide a list of other known threats in the area.”

Fareeha sighed as the briefing came to an end, standing up to make her way out to the armory to gather her gear for the flight to Iraq.

_An unknown opponent, a potentially hostile OZ, and a mysterious VIP. Great._

As she loaded her Raptora into the travel container, she realized she hadn’t even caught their VIP’s name…

* * *

_‘Angelina Brikmaker’?_  

_Is it too obvious?_

  _Sadly, I doubt it. But it does seem a bit unfair to just call them here._

  _Just because you did it the hard way, darling..._

_I prefer to think of it as having waited for the perfect opportunity!_

_Ah, of course._

_So, would you help me get ready to welcome our guests?_

_I thought you’d never ask._

* * *

It had taken a remarkably short time for things to go to hell.

They’d set up a perimeter, with Brigitte performing close escort, Winston using his mobility to pace them from the left flank, Lena doing the same across the rooftops of their right flank, Lúcio bringing up their rear, Jesse as the advance guard, and Fareeha coordinating them from the air.

She’d watched the VIP moving with Brigitte, a tall woman with dark honey blonde hair and a slim profile, who seemed to nearly match her bodyguard’s height thanks to her subtly pinstriped black suit.

Fareeha had just touched down at the edge of the city’s central plaza when Jesse’s voice crackled over their comms.

“Bad guys - heads up! I’ve got eyes on a dropship coming in hot!”

The black matte painted ship had been flying nap of the earth to avoid radar coverage, then climbed hard just before crossing into the city’s airspace, thrusters burning hard to cancel momentum as the troops inside began to toss ropes from the aircraft to the ground.

“Winston, Tracer, see if you can intercept them at their landing zone,” Fareeha ordered as she primed her jets for another leap. “Brigitte, Lúcio, get the Doctor into cover at the rotunda and get her to safety as soon as Jesse can open you a lane!”

“Looks like the sons of bitches I fought in Venice,” McCree reported over the sound of Peacemaker’s sharp bark. “Armor’s not too tough, but Talon’s got a _lot_ of ‘em.”

Fareeha grunted as she fired a pair of rockets into the air at the dropship, forcing the pilot to evade. “That should slow them down a little.”

She was into the air a heartbeat later, the rush of adrenaline washing away any lingering fatigue as she used a concussion round to knock back a pair of troopers who were trying to flank around to the rotunda.

The running battle had been pushed nearly to the elaborately sculpted gardens when a frantic call came over the comms.

“Brigitte to Pharah - I’ve lost the package!”

Fareeha blinked as she grounded herself on one of the elevated walkways that stretched over the greenery. “Say that again?”

“We were en route to the University,” Brigitte explained, “then she ducked into an alley to take cover while I handled a couple of stragglers. We fought them off, but when we came back, she was gone!”

She swore under her breath, scanning over the battlefield. “Winston - any sign of Talon pulling out?”

Winston’s growl blended with the snarl and snap of his tesla cannon. “Negative! If anything, they’re trying to push us back.”

Fareeha gave a frustrated grunt. “At least that makes it likely Talon didn’t grab the package, either. Lúcio, try to sweep west to search for her in case she tried to reach the tram line. Brigitte, head for the University. Let’s make sure she didn’t find her way on her own.”

“Tracer here,” Lena called in. “I think I could break off and sweep through city center again, just in case she backtracked.”

“Winston, can you manage without her?”

Winston’s response was a basso roar that echoed through the elegantly arranged shrubs and planters, followed by the meaty sounds of him scattering the Talon soldiers like candlepins with his furious blows.

“That’s a yes,” Lena chirped as Fareeha caught the flare and flash of her accelerator as she left the battlefield. “I’m on my way!”

She could see the shift in the lines. Jesse had already moved to press the advantage, and between his precision shots and Winston’s raging counterattack, the Talon lines had finally broken, their push turned to a chaotic retreat.

“Good work you two.” Fareeha stowed her launcher, attaching it to the magnetic clip on her back, then pulled up her map. “Let them run. Once they’ve cleared out, we’ll start a grid search from the point Brigitte lost contact to the university, and back down through the bazaar if we have to.”

She’d been about to take to the air to help assist in the search when an amused voice came from the shadowed archway behind her.

“Oh, I hardly think that will be necessary.”  

Fareeha whirled, her eyes going wide beneath her visor. “Doctor Brikmaker?”

The doctor’s green eyes flashed behind her glasses as she laughed. “No, actually.” She walked out past Fareeha as she stared after her, turning to follow as the doctor made her way to lean against one of the railings. “I do like this garden. It’s so nice to have so much green in the middle of the desert.”

Fareeha took her helmet off and placed it on the ground, unable to really process the strange turn of events. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what’s going on.”  

“Some of that’s my fault,” the doctor said as she shook her hair out of the tight bun she’d been wearing, then gathered it into a loose ponytail. “This would have been easier if my request to have you as my bodyguard had gone through.”   
  
“That was odd,” Fareeha said with a frown. “I may have security experience, but Brigitte was better suited for the job. Especially since my rocket launcher isn’t really helpful indoors.”

Doctor Brikmaker (or whoever she really was) laughed at that, and Fareeha couldn’t shake the impression of familiarity she’d gotten since they’d met their VIP the day before.  “I suppose that’s true. Besides,” she gestured to the gardens, and the horizon beyond. “You’ve always been at your best like this, haven’t you? Commanding the skies. Observing the battlefield.”

“It’s how I protect my team,” Fareeha said in a weak voice. The more the doctor spoke, the more lost she felt. “Please, I’m sorry, but...have we met before?”

“Oh yes,” the Doctor said with a grin. “But perhaps it would be a bit easier if I looked like this?”

Her body seemed to ripple with violet light, like the Talon hacker’s camouflage, and when the light faded…

_“Angela?!”_

Angela Ziegler’s delighted laugh was like a peal of bells that sent shivers of confused excitement down her spine. “I hadn’t realized my acting skills were so good. You didn’t even guess?”

Fareeha shook her head again. “We thought...I thought...you were gone.” Yet there she stood, her Valkyrie suit a shining, immaculate white and gold, her staff held casually at her side.

“You might say I did...take some time for myself,” Angela said with a cryptic smile.

“Your suit,” Fareeha said as she stepped closer. “It was destroyed. I saw what was left of it. _How…?”_

“Come with me,” Angela said with a teasing little smile, “and I’ll show you.”

Fareeha took a step towards her, raising her hand, then stopped herself. “No. No! Not until you answer my questions. Not until you can prove that you’re not another Widowmaker.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Well for starters, I’m not _blue_ , Fareeha.”

“Neither was she when they ‘rescued’ her,” Fareeha pointed out. “I saw the files after we ID’d Widowmaker as Lacroix.”

Angela came closer, and Fareeha was surprised that they were looking eye to eye.

_Did she get taller somehow? Lifts in her shoes?_

The thought was dismissed as irrelevant as Angela took her hand, squeezing the armored glove reassuringly. “I swear, Fareeha, I know my own mind. Talon has not done anything to control or manipulate me. The last thing I would do is hurt you. You’re the whole reason I am here today.”

“Me…?” Fareeha let Angela tug her forward, forgetting her helmet and comm where they sat on the balcony. “This whole operation was about me?”

Angela nodded as they crossed the bridge into one of the buildings that bordered the gardens. “I told you we’d see each other soon,” she explained as they went up a stairwell and into what Fareeha vaguely registered as a vacant office of some kind. “You know I keep those sort of promises.”

“That was a _dream_ ,” Fareeha argued as she dug in her heels, the armored soles of her boots scraping against the floor. “That’s impossible!”

“Impossible is a very strong word,” Angela said with a smile as she turned towards the wide window, gesturing down towards the garden below. “Two of our friends are a woman who no longer obeys temporal causality, and a genetically enhanced super gorilla. Not to mention we both know a dead man who can turn himself to smoke and disappear. Compared to all that...is it really so hard to believe?”

Fareeha had to admit she had a point, but she wasn’t quite comfortable saying it. She settled for giving a shrug, her armor clanking softly with the motion.

Angela turned back and tutted at her. “You know, you’re perfectly safe here. You could step out of that thing.”

“I might be naked under it,” Fareeha pointed out dryly. She wasn’t about to step out of her armor in a situation like this.

Angela’s eyes gleamed with a shockingly predatory hunger. “So much the better.”

“Angela, what has happened to you?!” Fareeha’s eyes widened with shock at the blatant flirtation. “You’ve never been like this.”

“I did promise you some answers, didn’t I?” Angela’s smile seemed flirty, but it was slightly off, somehow. That hunger in her eyes, though, seemed strangely familiar.  “It starts with how I got here. How I had my eyes opened. How I was...changed.”

Fareeha took a cautious step back towards the door. “So Talon _did_ do something to you.”

“Not precisely…” Angela’s eyes met hers, and to Fareeha’s shock they began to glow, the blue shifting in hue until the violet irises from her dreams were staring back at her. “There’s no need to run, Fareeha.”

She froze, her heart suddenly pounding so hard that she wondered that it wasn’t striking the breastplate of her suit. “It _was_ you,” she breathed. “ _How…?!”_

Angela chuckled as her suit’s wings flared. “Magic!”

“There is no such -” Fareeha’s words died in her throat as the white of Angela’s suit began to blacken and crack, falling away like ashes in the wind to reveal the true form beneath.

Angela’s burning wings flapped a few times, helping her rise up off the floor, while her long tail lazily swished from side to side. “I’m sorry, were you saying something?”

Fareeha’s jaw felt as if it was scraping against the gorget of her suit. “That’s...you’ve…” Her mouth worked a few more times but nothing came out, stunned to her core.

_I guess the hooves explain the extra height,_ a part of her observed, but the rest was staring in disbelief at the figure in red, gold, and black that floated before her.

“I know that was a bit dramatic,” Angela said as she descended to the ground, “but I thought it might be best to just ‘rip the bandaid off’, all things considered.” She reached out to cup her cheek, and Fareeha was surprised how normal her touch felt. “Now...would you please step out of the armor? I promise, everything will be fine.”

Some part of her knew that was a terrible idea, that she shouldn’t trust whatever Angela had become, that she needed to _run_ , but the rest of Fareeha was remembering the dreams that had become so vivid. The sense of comfort. Of safety. Of love. Of _pleasure_. Those brilliant eyes that had captivated her. The voice that had sunk deep into the core of her mind and wrapped around her heart, night after night.

Without really being aware she was doing it, Fareeha reached up and tabbed the release for her armor’s interlocks.

Angela stepped back with a satisfied smile as the sections of the armor swung open to release her. “Thank you, Fareeha.”

Fareeha’s toes sank into the plush office carpet, and the armor sealed itself behind her automatically. She hadn’t actually been naked underneath her armor, but the dark blue undersuit really didn’t leave much to the imagination, and Angela’s expression made it clear she was appreciating it.

“So,” Fareeha said cautiously as she tried to come to grips with Angela’s transformation. “You said this was magic?”

Angela nodded as she reached up to stroke one of her twisted black horns. “A gift of transformation. To reveal something that had truly been inside of me all along.”

“It’s...quite a change.”

“Not so much as you might think,” Angela admitted as she bowed her head. “I played at the Angel, Fareeha, but I did so many things...do you know how Genji screamed, as I melded the steel to his flesh? How often I killed because I was convinced it had to be done? How often I let my tools of healing be turned to weapons of destruction?”

Angela looked up, her blood red lips turning to a gentler smile. “But that’s beside the point. I’m far happier now. I feel _free_ , and there are things I should have done a long time ago.” Her voice dipped low as she pressed herself close, the tip of her tail making Fareeha shiver as it slid slowly over her leg. “Starting with you.”

Fareeha had imagined kissing Angela Ziegler more than a few times. After a dinner date. Watching a movie. A clandestine kiss or two in her office. She’d always expected it to sweet, and gentle. Passionate, but still tender.

The real thing was sweet, but it was the almost cloying sweetness that masked a poison, and there was nothing tender in the hungry, urgent passion of her lips as they crashed together.

Fareeha’s shock kept her frozen for a moment, but as Angela’s tongue teased her lips, she opened to her with a soft groan, kissing back as her arms came up to wrap around her, one at her back just below the base of her wings, and the other sliding across Angela’s hip to feel the base of her tail.

“ _Naughty,”_ Angela husked between kisses, and when Fareeha gave the tail an experimental squeeze she was not prepared for how erotic Angela’s cry would be.

As their next kiss broke Angela took a fistful of her hair, pulling Fareeha’s head to the side so she could tease and lick at her neck, her tongue like a lash of flame.

She shuddered under the attentions, then gasped from surprise as sharp canines dug into her, breaking the skin before Angela sucked at the wound with a happy little hum.

“Are... _ahhhh_ ...are you a... _hah!_ A vampire now?”

Angela gave another little chuckle. “No, but you taste so _good_...I can see the appeal.”

Fareeha’s hands wandered to the leather coat Angela wore, weighing and cupping the breasts that she realized had grown even more lush in her transformed state.

“Mmmm…” Angela groaned happily, arching into her touch. “So generous... Today was supposed to be about _you_.”

Fareeha’s laugh turned to a husky groan as Angela’s tail ran up the inside of her thigh. “I’m just used to being a team player.”

“Mmmm…” Angela’s kisses seemed to suck the air from her lungs, each one making her more and more lightheaded, a thick haze of lust pushing away her fears. “What if I wanted to offer you a place on _my_ team...permanently?”

“Talon…?” Fareeha frowned, the thought of joining that organization souring her arousal.

Angela laughed again, as if that had been the most delightful joke. “Oh, no. Not really. I never did finish explaining, did I?”

“No…”

Angela’s tail dragged against her, and suddenly Fareeha realized with a flush of renewed need what the oddly thick and ridged toy she’d been experiencing in her dreams must have been. “Well, it’s quite simple, honestly.” She leaned in, her voice a teasing whisper. “An old friend showed me how to bring out my true self. Gave me that gift. _Awakened_ me.”

Another swipe of the tail against her crotch punctuated her words, encouraging Fareeha to grind against it.

“I’ve seen your dreams,” Angela continued as her hands added to the teasing, sharp nails scratching at her sides. “I think I know who you _really_ are. Who you could _be_.” Her tail slipped away, leaving Fareeha groaning with frustrated denial.

“Wouldn’t you like to see?”

Fareeha’s eyes followed the broad flat heart shape of Angela’s tail as it rose up from behind the devil’s shoulder, watching it lazily swing back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm. She tried to keep her focus, but her will was weakening.

_It would be so easy to give in_ , part of her whispered. _Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t_ **_she_ ** _what you wanted?_

“See...who I could be? With you? With...them?”

Angela’s smile brought out the dimples in her cheeks. “That’s right. To see what’s inside. To unlock the _potential_ you’ve always had.” She reached out, stroking the side of Fareeha’s face so lovingly that it took her breath away. “So many people refused to believe in you. To respect your choices. To _accept_ you.”

“Even I made that mistake,” Angela admitted regretfully. “I knew how you felt, you know. But I didn’t say anything. Or let you know that I was just as interested in you. Because I knew it could be a...conflict. Because of my past experiences. Because I was scared.”

Fareeha’s throat felt so very dry, and nothing she did seemed to help. “And now?”

“Now,” Angela murmured as she drew close again. “I am not afraid of _anything_.” Her kiss was shockingly light and chaste after what had come before it, but it lingered in a way that made Fareeha’s knees turn to water.

“I am _so much more_ ,” Angela said as she floated back, the flames that formed her wings seeming to burn brighter as she stretched out her hands. “Talon. Overwatch. Two sides of the same coin - and both a means to an end.” She shook her head, the office’s lights gleaming off her horns. “Don’t let them hold you back, Fareeha. Come with me. Come with _us_. I promise you won’t regret it.”

So many dreams. So many sleepless nights. So many missed opportunities. So many times she’d woken desperate and needy, aching for relief.

A seduction that had lasted months, leading her to this moment.

“What...would I have to do?”

Angela took her hands, squeezing them lightly. “Just say yes.”

Fareeha closed her eyes, and squeezed back. _“Yes."_

Angela seemed on the verge of tears as she seized her in a hug. “Oh. Thank you. _Thank you_.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, as if to center herself. “Now...hold still. I’m going to try to be gentle, but…” She smirked. “It’s my first time.”

As Fareeha watched, the end of Angela’s tail swelled and darkened, until a wicked looking stinger pushed out through the skin of the tip, drops of black ichor weeping from the point.

It was...beautiful.

Fareeha surprised them both by leaning forward to gently kiss the stinger, mindful not to cut herself on it. It tasted salty and sour, but the same sweetness that had infused Angela’s lips lingered beneath it, coating her mouth as she swallowed a taste of the venom.

She didn’t miss the way Angela shivered at that moment, or the way her eyes gleamed.

_“Oh_ , this will be good.”

As Fareeha leaned back and let herself relax, Angela’s tail came up to hover over the valley between her breasts, just above her sternum.

“Now...you may feel a little prick.”

The stinger shot forward, piercing through fabric, skin, muscle, and bone with a sharp _crunch_.

As Fareeha watched, transfixed, the tip flattened and the muscles of Angela’s tail seemed to push to drive the stinger deeper into her heart.

_“Yessss,”_ Angela cried out as her tail began to throb, depositing every last drop of the transforming, corrupting venom within her until the stinger itself broke away, dissolving into a gelatinous plug that would seal the wound and prevent Fareeha from bleeding out until she had truly Become.

Fareeha shuddered as she felt the indescribable sensation of the blood in her heart being displaced, the muscle struggling to pump the thicker liquid that had filled it into her arteries. Her eyes rolled back until all she could see was blackness, and her entire body began to shake as it reacted to the sudden deprivation.

The struggling beats of her heart slowed as she gasped for air, desperate to keep awake, to breathe, to live, until the final beat of her mortal life as her heart grew still, the ichor still clinging to its walls.

And then...she was _alive_.

Her heart slammed back into a new, more powerful beat as the transformed muscle grew into a stronger, more efficient form, mingling the venom and blood into a potent cocktail that spread through every inch of her.

The first experience of Fareeha's new life was a ragged breath that was immediately pushed back out of her with a keening wail as the most powerful orgasm she’d ever experienced ripped through her.

Angela’s arms wrapped around her, comforting and supporting her as her entire body arched and trembled, as every nerve seemed to light up with an overwhelming intensity that was gradually replaced by waves of soothing pleasure.

“Just let it happen,” Angela murmured as she lifted them into the air. “I won’t let you fall.”

Fareeha let her head fall back, her mouth open in a silent cry, feeling her canine teeth lengthening into fangs along with the curious sense that her ears were...moving? A stretching, pulling sensation as her hair thickened and grew coarse, fur sprouting from their strikingly pointed protective hide, while the long dark pinna membrane within received a softer, velvety covering.

The pleasure and pain began to blend as her nails thickened and lengthened into the claws she had dreamed of again and again. She clenched her jaw as the sensations built to a breaking point, not even aware she was rending the Hellfire hardened leather of Angela’s garments as she clung to her.

_“Shhhh._ Easy, darling, easy...you’re doing so well.”

The reassurance of Angela’s voice and touch was a balm, but it could not stop her from tensing as she felt bones lengthen and muscles swell, hearing the undersuit’s fabric rip and tear as it failed to contain her.

Her feet _itched_ as thick pads developed on her soles and toes, and the muscles of her developing tail pinched and ached painfully until the fabric around her waist and bottom had torn apart enough to let it fall free, the fur growing in rapidly as it swished back and forth.

The physical changes finally began to subside, leaving her floating on a wave of endorphins, the post orgasmic high blending with exhaustion as her fingers went slack, and she curled in against Angela’s body with a soft groan.

“You are so _beautiful_ ,” Angela whispered as she shifted her grip into a more secure carry. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be quite as gentle with you as Moira was with me, but I promise to make it up to you.”

“Mmm…” Fareeha felt so tired, but she hummed happily at that idea.

“Rest now,” Angela said as she opened the office door with her tail, a brief touch of her power ensuring none would see them as she took to the air.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
